Get Well Soon
by Permanent Rose
Summary: Will is in the hosptial with a broken arm, and Emma goes to visit him. Minor Emma/Will romance. One-shot.


_A/N: This is my first Glee story, and I was quite excited to write this short one shot about my two favorite characters. Hopefully, I was able to capture their personalities effectively, but that is up to you to judge (:_

* * *

_**Get Well Soon**_

Emma walked slowly down the corridor, carefully stepping on the linoleum floor. The soles of her pale green flats fit perfectly into each square, and she tried to distract herself from chaos and bacteria infested surroundings by taking heed not to step on any cracks.

It was hardly working. Emma took in short, gasping breaths as if this shallow method of breathing would some how protect her from the unseen pathogens that loomed in the smothering air around her.

When she reached the front desk, she aligned herself a safe distance away from the grimy surface of the counter top. The receptionist was contently eating a sandwich as she listlessly stared at the screen of her computer.

Emma coughed softly, then immediately pulled her hand away from her mouth, regretting this insignificant gesture. She itched to search for her pocket sized hand sanitizer that she always carried in her purse, just as the receptionist turned to face her.

"Yes?" the receptionist asked, and Emma was taken back by her curt remark. She reasoned that it had been a long, trying day—and it was getting late after all.

Nonetheless, Emma answered timidly, "I'm here to visit a patient—Will Schuester." Emma's voice was barely audible above the hum of the endless actively going on around them.

"You know visiting hours are almost over," she replied, no more friendly than before.

Emma noticed a piece of lettuce stuck between her teeth. She licked her own teeth subconsciously, wondering if she should tell the receptionist or not.

"Well?" the receptionist demanded.

Emma jumped. "I'd still like to visit for the remaining time," Emma managed to stammer.

The receptionist shrugged, slapping down a visitor's card on the counter. "Fill this out then put it on when you're done. And I'll need to see some identification."

Emma pulled out her driver's license from her purse and handed it to the woman. She fished around in her purse for a pen, and realizing she had none, she inwardly groaned.

"Could I please borrow a pen?" she asked, trying not to grimace as the receptionist practically threw the pen at her.

Seeing the pen—the once white surface had seen better days—she pulled out a small pack of disinfecting wipes from her purse and carefully began to scrub at the grimy surface.

"Do you want to have any visiting time or not?" The receptionist was staring at her in disbelief.

Emma quickly finished wiping off the pen and proceeded to fill out the card. She reluctantly attached the tarnished clip to the belt on her skirt.

"William Schuester is in room 435. I hope you have a nice visit." Her voice indicated that she could care less about the quality of her visit.

Emma slathered her hands in a layer of hand sanitizer as she braced for the gruesome interior of the hospital.

* * *

When she had survived the elevators and the bustling hallways and safely made it to the fourth floor, Emma let out a sigh of relief as she stood in front of Will's door. She composed herself, smoothing the out the material of dark green skirt. She knocked softly on the door.

She stood there awkwardly for a moment, wondering if he had heard or not. She debated over knocking again or simply turning around to leave. Maybe her visit hadn't been such a good idea after all…

Before she could make a decision, his muffled voice came from the opposite side of the door, making her heart beat faster than usual. He sounded slightly frazzled and annoyed, but Emma decided to poke her head in the door nonetheless. Surely he wouldn't mind just a quick hello.

"Sorry, I'm not—I wasn't expecting—Oh, it's you, Emma." His expression softened immediately as his eyes met hers.

Emma was left speechless for a moment. "I, um, just wanted to say hello, but its getting late so I'll leave now…" she trailed off.

"No!" he answered a little too quickly. "I mean, please come in. I'm glad you came to visit."

Emma entered the room and stood awkwardly beside his bed.

"You know visiting hours are almost over," Will told her, almost sounding disappointed.

"I know," she answered, fidgeting with her purse. "I thought it would be best, considering the circumstances…"

Will nodded, understanding. "Yeah, it was pretty crowded here earlier. Terri and all the kids were here, as you can probably tell…"

Emma had been so focused on Will's perfect face that she hadn't taken any time to look at the rest of the room. Almost every inch of was covered in flowers, and a large bunch of "get well soon" balloons rested in the corner of the room. On the table beside his bed, a large card lay open, saying, "From your favorite stars," and each of his student's had signed their names.

"Rachel?" Emma asked, a smile tugging at her lips.

"I assume she was the one in charge," Will said, chuckling slightly. "They also brought Rachel's iPod and speakers and sang _Fix You _until one of the nurses threatened to kick them out."

"They really are great kids," Emma told him.

"They really are," Will agreed. "I just wish I didn't have to have surgery—its going to make my absence even longer, and its not fair to the kids."

"Don't worry too much about the kids—As I told you, I'll supervise their rehearsals until you're ready to go back. Just focus on feeling better."

"Thanks, Emma," Will replied, "and thanks for coming to visit—I know this must not be the easiest place for you to come to."

Emma, who was seemed no more comfortable with her surrounding than when she had first arrived, smiled sheepishly. "But I really don't mind—I would walk through the dirtiest, most unsanitary place to see you…" After she said the words, she blushed fervently. "I mean, I…"

But Will only smiled. Emma took in a relieved breath and returned the smile. Slowly, she approached the bed and rested her hand on his uninjured arm. He lay completely still as her small hand slowly brushed up his arm until it reached his hand. He opened it, letting Emma's small hand rest inside of his.

"Perfect fit," he muttered, a melancholy note in his voice. For a moment, Emma forgot the world around her. She forgot the germ infested hospital. She forgot that she loved a man she couldn't have. Because in this one moment, Will _was _hers, and she was his.

Suddenly, the door swung open, and Will and Emma abruptly broke apart, both blushing uncomfortably.

It was only the nurse, coming in to check Will's vitals. "Visiting time's up," the nurse informed them, looking at the guilty pair.

Emma nodded, catching Will's glance once more. She turned to leave, but stopped before she reached the door.

"I almost forgot," she muttered, rummaging through her purse. She handed Will a stark white envelope, leaving the room before he had time to open it.

The nurse waited patiently as Will open the envelope. It had nothing written on it, and when he pulled out that card, he saw it was the same color as the envelope with only thin gold border lining the edge. Just like the envelope, it had nothing written on it. He carefully opened the card, and in small gold letters, it read, "Get Well Soon."

He smiled, placing the card on the table beside him. It was so insignificant—when Terri came to visit tomorrow and sorted through all the tokens of sympathy that he had received, Emma's card would go unnoticed. But to him, it said everything.

"Are you ready now?" the nurse asked him, and Will nodded slowly.

But before she approached the bed, Will craned his neck so he could peer out the small window of his room. He scanned the hallway to catch one last glimpse of Emma, but she was already gone.


End file.
